


Spongebob

by ulthyukjae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Butt Grabbing, Butts, Crack, M/M, Rated T for language, This was way too fun to write, Tight Pants, guys being dudes, oh to be Mingi’s hand on yunho’s butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Yunho was doing what Yunhos do and he ended up in a tricky situation.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Spongebob

“I think I just ripped my pants,” Yunho announced, voice slightly panicked as he stayed in the crouched position he was currently in. Mingi looked at him in disbelief.

“...Are you serious right now?” Mingi asked.

Yunho nodded, eyes wide in horror of his embarrassing situation. Mingi immediately had to press his lips together to avoid bursting out into laughter. 

“If you say anything about that one Spongebob episode, I’m gonna strangle you,” Yunho growled but any threat it might have carried was lost in the fact that Yunho was still squatting, afraid that the slightest movement will cause further damage.

“O-okay, let’s just- PFF” Mingi was teetering on the edge of losing his shit completely.

“Don’t laugh at me, jackass!” Yunho threw a glare at Mingi but the ridiculous squatting position deterred any possible thread it could have carried. “I need to get to the dressing room!”

“Okay! Then let’s go!” Mingi turned to leave the room before Yunho’s incredulous voice stopped him.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THERE?”

“WITH YOUR LEGS?”

“MY ASS IS CLEARLY VISIBL-“ Yunho stopped himself as he saw Mingi, very obviously, move to the side to look at Yunho’s rear. “Don’t you dare go behind me to see if my _bare ass_ is showing. Of course I’m wearing underwear, idiot!”

“Then why does it matter? Nothing’s showing!” It was the simplest thought process in the world to Mingi!

“I don’t want people seeing my underwear!” However, Yunho was having a hard time following due to his own over-thinking.

The two stood (or for Yunho’s case: squatted) in the room mulling over how to get to the dressing room with minimal damage to Yunho’s pride. Mingi’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

“What?” Yunho asked, willing to take any suggestion at this point. His thighs were burning and he could only go so long with stalling.

“....what if we walked with my hand over the hole?” A dead stare was shared between the two.

Mingi just suggested.

That they walk.

With Mingi’s hand.

On Yunho’s ass.

However, it wasn’t a.... horrible idea.

“....with how notoriously touchy-feely you are normally.... that just might work.” Yunho mumbled to himself. 

He had two options: walk with his bright red underwear completely visible or walk with his best friend’s hand on his butt.

There was obviously a better choice. Yunho just hoped Mingi wouldn’t go overboard with the grabbiness.

Slowly but surely, Yunho straightened himself to a standing position. Mingi moved to Yunho’s side and in his usual Mingi way, he slapped his hand against Yunho’s behind and left it there.

As the two made their way to the dressing room, they, of course, got some interesting stares but no one questioned anything.

“I hate that this is working,” Yunho mumbled.

“Well, I’m having a grand time,” Mingi whispered in reply, giving Yunho’s butt a brief squeeze.

“I’ll kill you.”

“You love me.”

“....yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write LMAOOOO If you want to request fics or be friends, pls follow my twitter @_ultxuxi and/or my instagram @ultchangmin_ !! Multis are FULLY welcome!!


End file.
